nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Green
??? Who said green from ending of TSBlue is green from TS arena? We better make a page named:Green enzymes-notable characters with these 2 enzymes. 18:39, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :It's just assumed. Green isn't even named in the game, so it is just assumed it is him in Arena. -- 19:31, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::What basis do we have to assume that? 04:52, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, the green enzyme formed in the ending of TSB could have been an entirely different enzyme than Green. After all, they don't look the same, and the first green enzyme ever produced probably wouldn't have had the ability to walk or shoot. -- 07:45, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: ::::What if the green enzyme formed in the ending took a turn for the worse and turned out to be Doctor Nastidious? 07:48, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::: The green enzyme from TSblue ending is just the first enzyme used to make others. :::: The Green enzyme from test subject arena is just a mimick green enzyme. 08:32, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well then, turns out this "Green" is in fact a mimic green enzyme. Case closed, I'll move the TSA stuff from the page sometime today. -- 13:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Green (TSA) Should we makea page for the mimick green enzyme from Test subject arena? The reasons to make it are: *Once out of cylinder,it will instant mimick Blue's look,even if it didnt' see it. *It mimick's bleu look only,it will love how it wants (being controled by a player). *It will never mimick shield orange enzyme,or the Dodge orange enzyme's standing up,and nor the "!" mark. 11:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I don't really think we should create a page for the Green in Arena, just merge it with the mimic green enzyme. -- 13:57, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler? Regarding the image description seen inside the template, isn't saying it appears like that in the ending of Test Subject Blue actually a spoiler? 21:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :Nitrome revealed that picture in the trailer for Test Subject Green. As such, there's no reason to hide it anymore. -- 21:32, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::The image itself may not be a spoiler, but I think the text under it should be removed, because it is a spoiler, as TNY said.. -- 23:18, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay. -- 00:31, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Untitled When I was an anonymus user, I wrote in the „status” box that Green is destroyed, but somebody modified it and wrote that Green is alive. Horațiu Bodnărescu (talk) 09:43, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, you didn't specify why Green was destroyed, so we didn't know. Thanks for telling us why, I'll add it to the article. -- 13:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) TSA2 green - same as in TSA? The mimic green enzyme in Test Subject Arena 2 is said to be green. Does this mean that the Test Subject Arena mimic green enzyme in green? -- 00:34, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :I suppose that does mean that Green is a type of mimic green enzyme, yes. -- 00:44, October 23, 2013 (UTC)